Hey, Teme
by Erendhyl
Summary: Hey, Teme. It's been a year now since you died. I just want you to know... I miss you. Sasuke and Naruto, BEST FRIENDS


Hey, Teme

**Disclaimer: I am not able to write from Naruto's perspective as often as the series requires in order for it to remain the manga that we have all fallen in love with. If I owned the series, it would have to be called 'Sasuke,' because he's easier for me to write about. Since it's still named after the knucklehead, I think we can all infer that I do not own the series.**

Hey, Teme. You probably don't know why I'm talking to you. After all, you're dead. But, you know, I've never really been able to believe that, Teme. You were just too persistent to die. You're almost as bad as me at accepting when it's over.

We all miss you, Teme. Sakura-chan still cries herself to sleep some nights over you. She took it the worst. I guess I can see why. You finally admit to her that you love her, and then you die within a week. I'd be heartbroken as well. At least I have Hinata-chan. She helped me make it through those first few weeks, after you… Kakashi-sensei misses you too. These days, he brings two flowers when he goes to visit the memorial stone. One is for Obito… and one is for you. He was even crying at your… funeral. Can you believe it, Teme? Kakashi-sensei, crying? He said that you were like the son he never had. He never wanted to have to see you die so young, Teme. None of us did. You were only sixteen.

The first few weeks after… _it_ happened, were the hardest. I kept expecting you to just appear one day and say that it had all been a joke, and we were all losers for falling for it. I guess I forgot that you don't have a sense of humor, Teme. It's weird, though. Even though it's been a year now, it doesn't feel like you ever truly left us. It just feels like you're not here at the moment, but you'll come back one day, almost like when you were with the Snake Bastard. I never did get to pay you back for leaving us to join him, Teme. I guess that I never will.

Hey, Teme, do you think I'm delusional, for talking to a dead guy? Tsunade-baa-chan says that you're gone for good, but I don't believe her. You're not really gone, are you, Teme? You're still here with us. I know it. On some days, when I stand near a Sakura tree, I can see you, standing there with me. You're almost see through, like ghosts are supposed to be, but you there. You always tell me how beautiful Sakura trees are, just like our Sakura. You really loved her, didn't you, Teme? I wish that you'd been able to spend some more time with her. You may be a jerk at times, but you didn't deserve to have to leave her so soon.

Once, I decided to eat my cup ramen by the lake in the Uchiha Compound. I swear that I felt you sitting there beside me, Teme, and I heard you calling me an idiot.

Heh, who's the idiot now, huh? You're the one who's dead, after all. But I know that you're not. Dead, I mean. Not really. Your body has died, but you're still here with us. I know that you are. You promised me that you would never leave us again, remember? Right when I saved your butt after Team Hebi turned on you after you killed your brother. You promised me then, that you would never leave me and Sakura-chan again. I know that you kept your promise, Teme. From the look on your face, I could tell that it meant a lot to you. I hope that you kept it. You have no idea what you put us through the first time that you left us. It's plain cruel to do that to us again. You hear that, Teme? It's just plain cruel.

I guess what I'm trying to say through all of this is that I miss you, Teme. When you came back, I thought that things could go back to the way that they were before, and we could be Team Seven again, forever. I never thought that you would have to leave us all over again, less than a month after you came back into our lives.

I really miss you, Teme.

* * *

Hey, Dobe.

I miss you too.

**A/N: This was just some random Sasuke-and-Naruto-are-best-friends-forever drabble that my brain cooked up and I typed in about half an hour. I'm somewhat obsessed with their friendship, so I decided to try writing about it. This was my first attempt at making a story set from Naruto's perspective. (I know; it's shocking. My first attempt at writing about the main character of the series comes after about fifteen random stories about his two best friends. I'm just weird like that.) Please review to say what you thought of my attempt at capturing his character. I'm not sure if he sounds totally OOC, but I tried to make it sound like Naruto. I hoped you like my first attempt at a story starring Sasuke and Naruto, and their unique friendship. Even if Sasuke were to die in the series, I know that he'd still be with them. After all, they're Team Seven.**


End file.
